Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-t^{6}-2t^{2}-7t) - ( 4t^{6}-2t^{2}) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(-t^{6}-2t^{2}-7t) + (-4t^{6}+2t^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-t^{6}-2t^{2}-7t - 4t^{6}+2t^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - { t^6} - \color{#DF0030}{2 t^2} - {7 t} - {4 t^6} + \color{#DF0030}{2 t^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -1 -4 ) t^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ t^2} + { -7 t} $ Add the coefficients. $-5t^{6}-7t$